fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Shifting Fist
Dragon Shifting Fist is a very dangerous and powerful fighting style that can only be used by dragon hybrids. This fighting style focuses on trying to find key moments to transform in order to always have the element of surprise on their side, allowing them to have the upper hand. Description Dragon Shifting Fist is a fighting style used by dragon hybrids such as Chione, who can transform their body parts into various parts of a dragon. This fighting style was founded on the belief of draconian, which is an energy field that is said to connect all dragons and dragon-blooded individuals together. Practitioners are able to use their magic power in a draconian-like way, allowing them to completely merge their dragon half to their human half. This allows the user to transform their body parts into body parts of a dragon instantly, fluidly, and with a lot more skill than usual. This fighting style focuses on fluid movements and a strong stance. These fluid movements allow the user to easily maneuver themselves around the opponent as well as allow them to make better use of their environment. When it comes to attacking, this style favors fast and explosive attacks and grabs in order to make better use of their ability to transform. The style seems to use the practitioner's transformation ability sparingly in order to prevent from becoming predictable as well as keep their opponent worried and on their toes. Techniques *'Dragon Burst:' After materializing a draconic tail, the user swipes the tail at the opponent with incredible speed. The tail is capable of hitting the foe with enough blunt force to inflict blunt trauma as well as send the opponent flying back. This technique is primary use to control the space between oneself and the opponent rather than simply as an attack. *'Dragon Impact:' While throwing a punch, the user will transform their arm into a giant draconic arm which would hit the opponent with an overwhelming amount of force. The power of the strike is enough to even disorientate dragons or topple entire buildings. In addition, the suddenness of the transformation, most opponents find it very difficult to dodge. If they are lucky enough to dodge the attack, they generally leave themselves open for an attack such as Dragon Burst. *'Draco Blitz:' *'Dragon Claw Shot:' Screen Shot 2016-01-28 at 1.20.35 PM.png|Dragon Claw Shot Screen Shot 2016-01-28 at 2.16.01 PM.png|The effect *'Dragon Twister:' *'Dragon Tail Cannon:' *'Air Dragon's Step:' Air Dragon's Step is a technique that allows the user to accelerate while they are in the air. It is performed by extending ones front foot forward before transforming that foot into a giant draconic claw and by doing so they increase their weight dramatically. This causes them to accelerate to the ground in front of them. Once on the ground, they transform their foot back to normal. Like Dragon Burst, this technique is typically used to control the space between oneself and their opponent, allowing them to catch the opponent off-guard. Notable Users Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Art